Mr. Percival
' Mr. Peregrine Percival', also called the "Thin Controller" ("Narrow-Gauge Controller" in the US), is the current manager of the Skarloey and Culdee Fell Railways in the television series. In the magazines, he also runs a Cable Railway. Bio Mr. Percival was hired sometime between the seventh and ninth seasons to help Sir Topham Hatt manage the ever-increasing size of the railway industry on the Island of Sodor. Mr. Percival has five children and his wife. He was one of the important visitors who attended Dowager Hatt's special tour of Sodor and then a party at Knapford. He later chargedPeter Sam with the running of the Skarloey Railway whilst he attended a meeting with Sir Topham Hatt, and welcomed Luke to his railway. He scolded Duncan for his grumpy disposition at Christmas time. He told Duncan that he had to be cheerful all day, but later realised that demand was too hard for the grumpy engine. He later attended a meeting with Sir Topham Hatt, called for help when the Duke and Duchess of Boxfordneeded to get to Callan Castle, and attended Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas lunch. Appearances Television series * Season 9 - Mighty Mac, Tuneful Toots, Rheneas and the Dinosaur, Duncan and the Old Mine, and Skarloey the Brave * Season 10 - Follow that Flour (mentioned), A Smooth Ride, Duncan Drops a Clanger (cameo), Fearless Freddie (does not speak), Duncan's Bluff, Missing Trucks and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out * Season 11 - Thomas and the Big Bang, Duncan Does it All, Sir Handel in Charge, Cool Truckings, Ding-a-Ling, Skarloey Storms Through, and Wash Behind Your Buffers * Season 12 - Mountain Marvel, Henry Gets It Wrong (not named; does not speak), The Party Surprise, Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon, The Man in the Hills (does not speak), and Push Me, Pull You * Season 13 - Hiro Helps Out (mentioned) * Season 14 - Jitters and Japes (cameo) * Season 15 - Up, Up and Away! (cameo) * Season 16 - Express Coming Through (cameo) and Don't Bother Victor! * Season 17 - The Switch (mentioned) * Season 18 - Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger and Duncan the Humbug * Season 19 - Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (cameo) and Two Wheels Good Specials: * The Great Discovery * Misty Island Rescue (cameo) * Blue Mountain Mystery Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK; sixteenth season onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; sixteenth season onwards - NZ; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger only) * Shōto Kashii (Japan) * Benjamin Morik (Germany) * Wojciech Chorąży (Poland) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; sixteenth season only) * Trond Teigen (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Tony Marot (France and French speaking Canada) * Carlos Hernández (Latin America; sixteenth season onwards) Trivia * Due to political correctness in the US, he is known exclusively as Mr. Percival, whereas he is known as the Thin Controller in the UK. Sir Topham Hatt (aka The Fat Controller) has the same issue. * Mr. Percival's Take-Along and Take-n-Play models both feature him inside of a car, whereas he has only ever been seen with a bicycle. * From the ninth to the eleventh seasons, the top of Mr. Percival's head was bald. However, since the cross over to CGI in the twelfth season, he has a full head of hair. * Mr. Percival wears visually similar attire, with corresponding colours, to the television series Fat Controller's clothes except he wears a bowler hat instead of a top hat and has a regular suit jacket instead of a tail coat. * Mr. Percival is often accompanied by a workman holding his bicycle. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (in red car; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (in red car; discontinued) * TrackMaster (with Fearless Freddie in "Ding a Ling"; discontinued) Gallery MountainMarvel9.png MountainMarvel68.png|Mr. Percival and Miss Marvel MountainMarvel71.png DuncanAndTheHotAirBalloon55.png DuncanAndTheHotAirBalloon72.png Category:Humans Category:Staff Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Television Series-only characters